Still in Her Sleep
by VampireNaomi
Summary: Domino may be gone, but Meche can't forget.


This is a short piece that I've wanted to write for a while now. This went through several rewrites and is very different from the original form. Without saying anything about the quality (or the lack of it), I'm glad I finally got this done.

I don't own Grim Fandango. Everything belongs to LucasArts and I have nothing to do with them.

**STILL IN HER SLEEP**

Night had wrapped the sky up into a black veil. Only the pale moon shone above the fields of snow. The cold air let out a snap every now and then. If someone had had a skin, it would have stung and tickled in the low temperature. Everythingwas silent. The roaring wind of the previous day had quieted down.

Somewhere in the middle of the snow-clad mountains and solaces was a small cave. It was hidden from wind and snow. For years it had offered shelter for travelling souls.

Tonight the cave was full of people. Souls curled up into their coats and jackets lay on the floor; looking for warmth in each other. This was useless of course, for dead bodies aren't warm, but an old dog never learns new tricks. Someone was snoring, someone muttering something to themselves while looking for a better position and someone was sleeping silently.

Meche didn't sleep. She sat wide awake leaning against the wall near the entrance. She had offered to take the coldest spot and nobody had objected. Manny had tried, but had soon given up. He had already learned that nobody crossed Meche when she wanted to do charity.

The temperature pierced her bones. Meche pushed her hands deeper into the sleeves of her coat. She listened to the sounds of sleeping souls. Right at the back of the cave, where the moonlight didn't reach, slept Glottis with Pugsy and Bibi in his arms. The children were probably the only ones who weren't freezing.

She knew she should have tried to sleep as well. They would continue their journey to the Ninth Underworld the next day. The trip was already hard. It would be torture if she was tired.

But she couldn't sleep. Meche knew that the minute she let herself fall into sweet sleep, he would appear. He who had humiliated her for over a year, laughed at her, lied to her, almost crushed her spirit and turned her afterlife into a private hell.

Sometimes she thought she could see him when she was awake, too. Especially now that she was tired and mad at herself it was easy to picture Domino's smug face sneering at her from the darkness.

She had tried to forget, to tell herself that the man was gone and that she'd never see him again. Meche had seen his demise herself, had heard his last scream. Still, she couldn't give herself peace. Domino's memory was still in her sleep and she couldn't say why.

The cave and her small space between the entrance and the soul sleeping next to her felt awfully crowded all of sudden. Meche felt like she was choking. She stood up quickly and ran outside.

When she got under the sky she breathed in relief. It was colder outside, but now she welcomed it with joy. At least it cleared her head a bit.

Snow crunched under her feet. She wrapped her arms around her. The moon made the snowy mountains glow in an almost blue colour. It might have been a beautiful sight if her thoughts hadn't been so gloomy.

_Meche felt timid. It was only a few days since she had arrived to this island with the other prisoners and already did she hate every minute of it. She, Pugsy and Bibi had been separated from the others and she hadn't seen them since. She guessed it was Domino's way of showing her who was in charge._

_She didn't like the small office space she had been given. She didn't feel at home. Everything was cold and empty. While a spark of life was a thing Meche had already learnt not to expect in the Land of the Dead, she found the island a little too morbid for her tastes. It was isolate, small and downright terrifying._

_However, what she hated the most was that there was no way out. A boat visited once a month or so to make deliveries, but Domino always took care of those. Apart from the children and her boss, she hadn't seen a single soul for almost a week. She had always been a social person and this was getting on her nerves._

_She sighed to herself when Domino emerged from his office. Conversing with him was never a fun experience._

_"How do you like your desk?" the man asked._

_"It's alright, considering the circumstances, Mr Hurley", Meche replied icily. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to be impolite to even a corrupt sinner like Domino._

_The man let out an amused chuckle. "Didn't I tell you to call me Domino?" he asked and leaned closer. "After all, we're going to be spending a long, long time together. Just the two of us."_

_Meche turned her face away, pretending interest in one of the drawers. She heard Domino laugh to himself as he left._

She knew she was being a fool. There was no reason to think about Domino anymore and she was only tormenting herself by giving time to the man's memory. She could have used that time by helping the others. Not everyone, especially the elderly and the children, were as strong as her.

She had hated the way he had treated her. No matter what he did, he had always managed to make her angry and frustrated with her inability to change things. In the beginning she had tried to become invisible and pay him as little attention as possible. However, as the weeks went by she had learnt that the best way to deal with Domino was to join the debate and let him have his satisfaction.

It was amazing how one person could get so much out of verbally beating someone and making them feel weak. Domino had turned it into an art, but Meche hadn't been that much worse. After she had realised that he wasn't going to do anything radical when something he didn't like happened, she had taught herself not to show her hurt. It had been surprisingly easy, actually.

In a way she suspected Domino had enjoyed that even more.

_It was one of those days again. She had received a stack of paper work and had had to sacrifice her coffee break to get it all done. Now she was feeling cranky and even an extra cigarette wasn't making her feel any better._

_She eyed the entrance to Domino's office with hatred. The only thing that could have made her day even worse was an appearance from her egoistic, selfish and arrogant boss. Meche was never in the mood to listen to his bragging, poorly hidden suggestions or sharp taunting. The latter usually occurred only when Domino too was having a bad day._

_After collecting the day's files into a tidy heap she picked herself up and headed for the office of her dreaded superior. She was telling herself that it was for the best to get the inevitable visit out of the way as soon as possible._

_"These need to be signed," she replied as she entered. She didn't knock, nor did she call him sir or mister anymore. She had done that in the beginning, but had soon collected her courage and learnt that the brute simply didn't care. Nor did she._

_"Thank you, Meche", Domino said and managed to sound like he didn't give a damn. Meche knew the bastard probably didn't. Without another word she turned around on her heels and was already halfway out when Domino called after her._

_"Why such a hurry, Meche? Don't you feel like sitting down for a few minutes and having a glass with me? It's been a rough day," he said. The way he said it left nothing to Meche's imagination._

_"No, thank you," she replied with distain._

_Domino laughed, not at all insulted for being rejected again. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Meche in a way that froze her to her spot. She couldn't have left even if she had wanted._

_"You've changed a lot, you know," Domino said._

_"What do you mean?" Meche asked angrily. She wondered what kind of insult would be hurled at her next. Whatever it was, she was ready._

_"Don't tell me you haven't noticed! When I first brought you here you were such a sweet girl. More concerned for everyone else's safety. A true spotlessly clean saint." Domino had a pause for dramatic effect and eyed Meche up and down. "But look at you now."_

_"What's your point? You're saying I'm not good anymore?" Meche asked. As much as she wanted, she couldn't make herself feel irritated._

_"Oh, not at all! Only that I know the direction you've taken. I wouldn't be surprised if lady goody two-shoes was a thing of the past in a year or two. Not that I mind, of course. Quite the contrary, in fact." Domino's last words were but a low purr that made Meche shiver. She took an involuntary step back._

_"Whatever you have in mind..." she warned the man. If she had changed, it still didn't mean that she liked Domino any better. No change was drastic enough to accomplish that._

_"Oh, don't worry. I'd never lay hand on Manny's girl -- unless you're willing of course. You're my little pet project and I need you in one piece for the time being," Domino informed her, chuckling to his own words._

Strange enough, he had kept his word. Meche had no doubt that if he had wanted, Domino could have taken her by force. That had actually been a concern Manny had talked to her about once the climax of their adventure at the sea had subsided.

Manny had said that he had known Domino for years and had got familiar enough with the man's personality. Even in the beginning the man had been arrogant and ready to use whatever means necessary to get what he wanted.

"We at the office never heard anything definite, but there were stories about Domino. Things he had done and said. Nobody let it affect work, but I started keeping a better eye on Eva nevertheless. Of course, when she found out she nearly bit my head off," Manny had explained to her.

Despite this Meche hadn't been and still wasn't afraid of Domino in that sense. What tormented her nights were images of the man's tall figure, taunting words and, most of all, his wide smile. She hated the way the man's memory made her feel. Especially since she couldn't tell herself why she simply couldn't let the past go.

With a sigh she marvelled the moon. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a leering skeletal face on it. In a way it seemed like an appropriate joke and she couldn't help chuckling to herself.

With the silence and breathtaking, snowy view of the mountains it wasn't a wonder that her thoughts returned to the purpose of their journey. Ever since they had reached land they had been on their way to reach the gates to the Ninth Underworld. Manny had promised them that he would see to that each of them got what was rightfully theirs.

To her slight surprise Meche realised that it was making her feel uneasy. She didn't like the Land of the Dead so she should have been happy to leave it behind, but the thought only filled her with uncertainty and dread.

I must be going insane, she thought to herself. Was nothing good enough for her? The man she hated the most was gone and she was on her way to Heaven. Was she really so selfish that she desired something more?

"Couldn't sleep, eh?"

Meche turned around. She hadn't heard Manny arrive and she was a little annoyed at that the man had managed to surprise her like that. "I just needed a little fresh air," she replied and smiled. She had noticed that when she flashed an innocent smile at Manny the dark air around him seemed to lift a little. It always made her feel a bit better too.

"Even though you're already practically sleeping outside. Or so you want everyone to believe," Manny said.

"The crowd was getting on me so I decided to clear my thoughts here," Meche said. Now that Manny had joined her she felt a lot more cheerful and had to wonder where her previous dark thoughts had even come from.

"You seem to be doing that almost every night. Something is wrong, I know it." There was no arguing with Manny's tone. In a way Meche was glad. Perhaps her burden would lift if she talked about it with someone. On the other hand, she didn't know if she wanted to know what Manny thought about her problem.

"Well, there is something in my mind," she admitted.

Manny took a step closer so that they were now facing the moon side by side. While the man's face betrayed no emotion, the gesture made Meche feel at ease. No matter what happened, there was always someone she could trust. She had to wonder how she could have ever suspected Manny of anything.

"So, what's troubling you? If it's that handsome doctor in our party, don't bother with it. He's not interested in women. Take my word for it," Manny said.

"Oh, nothing like that. But... I am thinking about a man," Meche said. Manny turned to look at her. She thought she saw a flicker of worry in his dead face.

"What? Whom?" he asked quickly.

"Domino."

There was a moment of silence before Manny got anything out of his mouth. "What about him? Did he do something to you? You should have told someone before," he said.

"No, not like that. I'm fine. It's just that I can't seem to forget him. He's in my mind every day and no matter what I do, he won't go away," Meche said, knowing quite too well how desperate her voice sounded.

Manny looked troubled and disturbed. "Well, they say victims can sometimes start feeling for their kidnappers," he offered an explanation, though it was obvious it wasn't to his liking. The way his voice sounded almost hurt annoyed Meche more than it should have.

"It's nothing like that!" she snapped. "If that's all you can come up with --"

"Hey, relax! Phew, I should have remembered how sore this subject is to you."

"Well, how would you feel if someone was suggesting that you and he had got to know each other a bit better?" Meche asked and folded her arms on her chest. From the expression on Manny's face she deducted that he was more than happy to return to the original subject.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." Meche looked uncertain. "There shouldn't be any reason that I keep thinking about him. I feel nothing but hatred for him and yet there is something that I just can't let go," she said.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Manny asked.

Meche shook her head. "No. It's just a feeling."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't think about it too much. In a few months we'll reach our destination and you can all leave this world behind," Manny said.

"You still think I'm simply going to leave you here?" Meche asked in slight irritation. She and Manny had had this conversation before. The man had taken it upon himself to return to El Marrow and confront Hector LeMans. However, he apparently didn't have room for her in his plans. Too dangerous, he had said.

"It's the best thing you can do, Meche. When we get to the gates you can cross the border. There's no sense in you remaining here. You deserve better," Manny said.

"So do you," Meche replied. She didn't know what Manny's past crime had been and had never asked. She guessed it was something too personal to be shared with anyone. Still, in her eyes Manny was not the kind of man who deserved a small eternity chained to the Land of the Dead. Manny wasn't Domino and just thinking that the two of them had once been on the same level made her question if there was any justice in this world.

Manny chuckled. "Now, now. You don't know me well enough to say that," he said.

"I know you quite enough."

Another silence fell upon them. Standing there under the pale moonlight Meche felt like time had stopped. With Manny close to her, everything felt right at the moment.

"There's no arguing about it. The Ninth Underworld is waiting for you," Manny said finally.

"Why? Do you want to get rid of me? I've told you before, I can wait until you're ready to go as well," Meche said. Why were men so stubborn? She knew what she wanted and it was annoying having Manny think he knew it better.

"No, that's exactly what I don't want you to do! Don't you understand it? I have more years left than you could imagine. I'm not letting you stay here and end up miserable because of me," Manny said firmly.

Meche didn't know how it was possible to feel like her blood was boiling when she no longer had any. However, that wasn't one of the things she found urgent at the moment. "_You_ won't let me? What about what I want? You're sadly mistaken if you think you can just push me around and make me do something I don't want to. That's something Domino would do," she snapped.

That got a reaction out of Manny. "You're comparing me to him?" he asked in disbelief.

"What choice do I have when you're not letting me make my own decisions?" Meche asked. When Manny didn't reply, she continued, "I know why you think I shouldn't follow you. But for the same reason, I must. I couldn't possibly let you go without me anymore."

Manny looked a little uneasy, but Meche knew he wasn't going to continue the argument tonight. "Well, I'm already travelling with a demon who loves cars. I guess I might get used to one Domino-obsessing woman," he offered. It was meant as a joke, but it actually reminded Meche of the reason they were outside in the first place.

"And just when I had forgotten him for a while," she remarked. Not that she was having hard time pushing the memories back now. In Manny's company it felt like she had nothing to worry about.

"Sorry about that. But really, I think you should just try to let him go. He's gone and can't come back. If you must think about him, imagine what he'd say if he knew that all of his plans failed."

"What do you mean?" Meche asked in confusion. "As far as I know, we still haven't stopped Hector LeMans from doing whatever he does with the tickets."

"I didn't mean that. I was talking about you," Manny said. Noticing Meche's expression he continued, "He was obviously trying to break you. Perhaps it was to hurt me, perhaps for some other reason. Whatever it was for, it didn't work. You're just like you always were."

"Am I?" Meche asked remembering what Domino had said to her over a year ago.

Manny looked at her as if she had questioned death. "Of course. What makes you ask?"

"Domino used to tell me that I have become a new person. Someone more to his liking. I have to wonder how much he managed to change me," Meche said. Everything felt clearer all of sudden.

"He was lying. Remember, he proved himself wrong when I came to you. He said you were too good to shoot him and you were. I would have taken a shot at him, but not you," Manny said. The memory didn't really make Meche feel better. It reminded her of yet another time when she had been under Domino's power.

"You look sceptic," Manny pointed out.

"The thing is, I think I have changed. When I was alive I used to think that nobody was bad enough to deserve a horrible death. Yet, given the chance, I wouldn't bring Domino back nor would I wish him an easier end," Meche said.

"That's because he got what he deserved," was Manny's simple reply. Meche knew the man didn't understand her problem, but she couldn't blame him. She had just got a hang of it herself.

"But don't you understand? I'm no longer the old Meche. The Mercedes Colomar who was worthy of a Double N Ticket is gone and there is only me. Who knows, maybe they turn me back when we get to the gates of the Ninth Underworld?" That was why Domino's memory had been haunting her. She had been worried of what she had become, whether the man had been able to corrupt her. In his care her thoughts had become darker, she had turned cynical. Her old friends would have been shocked.

Manny grabbed her shoulders. The intense of his action caught Meche off guard. "Don't ever say that! You haven't done anything wrong and you shouldn't feel guilty. You may think a little differently than before, but you're still good enough for a Double N Ticket. That hasn't changed," he said angrily.

"But..." Meche started, but Manny didn't let her finish.

"Do you think I would have travelled across this world and risked everything if I thought you weren't worth it?" he asked.

Then he kissed her.

At that moment Domino was the last thing in Meche's mind. When Manny let her go she knew that she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Perhaps she'd never be fully able to forget him, but as long as she wasn't alone, she could take it.

**The End**


End file.
